The Kujo Sensei
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Karin merupakan tipe orang yang sulit memahami pelajaran. Akhirnya, Kazune pun dengan penuh kesabaran mengajarinya. Mampukah ia?/Untuk apa belajar kimia jika aku tak ingin menjadi dokter atau apoteker?/Memang belajar ada manfaatnya?/Bad Summary!


**a/n : **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, vea kembali menyemarakkan _fandom _kamichama karin dengan karya ngga jelasnya. Tenang saudara-saudaraku, kali ini vea bikinnya _OneShoot _kok. Tapi agak gimana gitu. Insya allah, ada manfaatnya dikit, vea masukkin beberapa ilmu dasar kimia di sini, namun, alur ceritanya rada teu nyambung, yah, pokokna mah coba kalian simak sendiri saja ya, kritikannya vea tunggu di bagian **reviews_, _**oke?

* * *

><p><strong>The Kujo-<em>sensei<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo*<strong>

**Guruku © Haris Isa**

**The Kujo-_sensei_ © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A songfic of Guruku<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

[_Pernah ku lihat lelah di bola matamu_]

.

.

Karin menatap _textbook_nya. Ia berusaha memahami setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kazune, kekasihnya. Sesekali gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu mengganggukan kepalanya—berpura-pura mengerti.

"Jadi, ikatan _ion _itu merupakan ikatan yang terjadi antara _atom _yang melepas _elektron_ (_kation) _dengan _atom _yang menerima _elektron (anion)_. Ikatan _ion _bisa juga disebut sebagai ikatan yang terjadi antara _atom _logam dengan _atom non _logam. Mengerti?" terang Kazune. Karin mengganggukkan kepalanya—seakan-akan menandakan bahwa ia sudah paham.

"Ikatan _kovalen _adalah ikatan yang terjadi antara _atom non_ logam dengan_ atom non _logam,"

"Umh, aku mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu, coba kau berikan contoh dari ikatan _ion _dan ikatan _kovalen_,"

"Umh, kalau _atom _logam itu apa saja?"

Plak! Kazune memukul keningnya sendiri. Ia sedikit kesal karena tingkah laku kekasihnya tersebut. Ia kemudian menarik nafas agak panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan─berusaha menahan amarahnya dan memaklumi tingkat kemampuan Karin dalam menyerap pelajaran.

'_Sebenarnya kerjaan Karin di sekolah itu apa sih?' _gumamnya kesal. Kazune kemudian meletakkan tabel _periodik _di atas meja.

"Kau tahu ini?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin menatapnya dengan seksama. Ia kemudian berusaha mengingat-ingat. Karena terlalu lama, Kazune pun langsung menyelanya. "Ini tabel _periodik_. Di sini terdapat susunan berkala unsur-unsur _kimia_,"

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kazune kemudian menghela nafas. Dilihatnya mata _green emerald _kekasihnya kini tengah terfokus ke arah tabel _periodik_. Sebuah senyuman singkat terlukis di wajah Kazune.

"Kau lihat garis ini? Ini merupakan tanda pemisah antara unsur/_atom_ logam dan _non _logam," ujar Kazune seraya menunjuk garis kuning yang terdapat di tabel _periodik_. Karin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Nah, di sebelah kiri garis pemisah adalah _atom _logam. Di sebelah kanan garis pemisah adalah _atom non _logam," lanjut Kazune sembari menunjuk daerah-daerah yang termasuk ke dalam _atom _logam dan _non _logam. Karin kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang berikan contoh ikatan _ion_!" pinta Kazune kemudian. Karin langsung menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kazune-_kun_, cara membuat ikatan itu seperti apa?" tanya Karin dengan wajah polos. Plak! Kazune kembali memukul keningnya. Sekilas, Karin dapat melihat rasa lelah terpancar dari mata biru safir kekasihnya.

.

.

[_Lembut senyum selalu hiasi bibirmu_]

.

.

Kazune menghela nafas panjang. Ia berusaha _mafhum_ akan kemampuan kekasihnya dalam menangkap pelajaran. Ia kemudian menjelaskan kembali dari awal mengenai teori _kation _dan _anion_.

"Misalnya ya, ada atom K yang memiliki 19 _elektron_. Kemudian dia berikatan dengan atom Cl yang bermuatan 17 _elektron_. Nah, ikatan di antara mereka berdua termasuk ikatan apa? _Ion _atau _kovalen_?" tanya Kazune kemudian. Karin langsung berpikir. Kazune menatapnya dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu ikatan yang terjadi di antara mereka?" tanya Karin kemudian dengan wajah yang lugu. Kazune langsung menghela nafas sangat panjang.

"Pertama, kau cari dulu _elektron valensi _dari atom tersebut," terang Kazune. Karin kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana cara mencari _elektron valensi_?" Kazune kembali menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya ia memukul-mukul kepalanya ke dinding. Butuh kesabaran lebih baginya mengajari orang seperti Karin Hanazono.

"Kau tinggal menguraikan _elektron _tersebut. Ingat, struktur _atom_. Inti _atom _selalu dikelilingi oleh kulit _elektron. _1 kulitnya memiliki jumlah maksimal _elektron_. Misalnya, kulit K hanya memiliki 2 _elektron_. Kemudian kulit L maksimal ditempati oleh 8 _elektron_. Rumus untuk mencari jumlah maksimal _elektron _dalam setiap kulitnya adalah 2n²," terang Kazune. Karin mengangguk-angguk. "Sekarang, coba kau uraikan sendiri,"

"Ah, itu berarti, uraian _elektron _dari_ atom_ K adalah 2, 8, 9."

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Terdapat pengecualian. Untuk kulit _elektron _setelah L, apabila sisa _elektron _yang kita uraikan di bawah rumus jumlah _elektron _maksimal di atas, kita ambil nilai 8 sebagai jumlah _elektron _maksimalnya,"

"Ah, itu berarti, uraian _elektron _dari atom K menjadi 2, 8, 8, 1." Kazune langsung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya kini mulai mengerti. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Tepat sekali,"

.

.

[_Meredam bara emosiku yang menggebu_]

.

.

Karin menggeram kesal. Tugas _kimia _yang baru saja ia selesaikan dengan susah payah bersama Kazune disobek oleh Nyaa-chan—anak dari kucing kesayangannya, Shii-chan.

"Gya!" jerit Karin kesal. Ia lantas menjambak rambutnya sendiri—frustasi. Kazune langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanyanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Karin langsung memeluk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Huwa, Kazune, buku tugasku dicakar Nyaa-chan sampai hancur," keluh Karin. Kazune menatap Nyaa-chan yang kini tengah menjilati tangannya di atas tumpukan sobekan kertas.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis! Lebih baik kau salin saja pekerjaanku. Ku rasa tidak masalah karena kita pun mengerjakannya bersama," saran Kazune kemudian. Karin mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku kosong dan pergi ke kamar Kazune.

.

.

[_Tak patuhimu padahal baik bagiku_]

.

.

"Karin, sebaiknya kau menghafal beberapa unsur _kimia _yang sering muncul. Mungkin saja di ulangan nanti akan muncul tata nama _senyawa_ dan kau tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan tabel _periodik_," saran Kazune di malam itu. Karin hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk menghafal nama, simbol serta nomor-nomor _atom_. Selain sulit untuk dihafal, baginya itu hanya membuang waktu. Akhirnya malam itu, Karin tertidur tanpa mematuhi saran dari Kazune.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hal yang sangat tak diduga terjadi. Apa yang sudah diperkirakan Kazune di malam sebelumnya kini menjadi kenyataan. Guru _kimia _kelas X-9 melarang siswanya untuk menggunakan tabel _periodik _ketika ulangan. Karin langsung melemas. Ia merasa menyesal karena sama sekali tidak mengikuti saran Kazune.

.

.

[_Kau buka mata dan hatiku yang membeku_]

.

.

Karin menatap nanar hasil ujian _kimia _yang baru saja dibagikan. Angka 37 tertera di lembar jawabannya. Ia merasa kesal dan marah. Perjuangannya selama ini terasa begitu sia-sia.

'_Untuk apa belajar jika ilmunya sama sekali tak terpakai? Untuk apa kita belajar jika pada akhirnya tetap saja harus remedial?' _ keluh Karin dalam hati. Kazune yang melihat nilai Karin yang ditulis dengan _spidol_ merah merasa prihatin. Ia tahu Karin telah berusaha keras. Ia yakin Karin telah belajar dengan giat. Namun, hasilnya jauh dari kerja keras Karin selama ini. Ia tahu, Karin pastilah merasa begitu kecewa.

"Karin, aku akan mengajarimu lagi untuk menghadapi _remedial _nanti," ujar Kazune. Ia sedikit menepuk pundak kekasihnya berusaha menyalurkan semangat dan ketegaran.

"Tidak perlu. Untuk apa aku belajar _kimia_? Toh kalau sudah besar nanti, aku sama sekali tidak akan menjadi dokter, _apoteker_, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan _kimia_!" seru Karin kesal.

"Karin!" Kazune langsung menggenggam kuat kedua lengan Karin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis tersebut.

"Mungkin kau belum merasakannya sekarang. Namun, tak ada ilmu yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Okelah, kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang novelis dan komikus. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa profesimu di masa yang akan datang! Bisa saja kau malah menjadi seorang suster nantinya. Bukankah banyak orang yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter namun pada akhirnya malah menjadi seorang pengusaha? Karena itu, Karin, ilmu yang kau pelajari saat ini bisa jadi merupakan ilmu dasar dari profesimu di masa yang akan datang!" seru Kazune sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Karin langsung tertunduk.

"Kau benar, Kazune. Terima kasih telah membuka mata hatiku,"

.

.

[_Ku genggam dunia dengan memahami ilmu_]

.

.

"Kazune, benarkah dengan belajar kita bisa menggenggam dunia?" tanya Karin ketika mereka baru saja hendak mempelajari _kimia_ di rumah.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Kazune berbalik tanya.

"Tidak semua orang bisa dengan mudah memahami pelajaran," jawab Karin polos. Kazune tersenyum menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Karin, ilmu tidaklah terpaut di bidang pelajaran saja. Ilmu itu cakupannya luas. Dengan ilmu, kau bisa meraih apa yang kau impikan. Memang betul yang kau katakan tadi, tidak semua orang bisa dengan mudah memahami ilmu, namun, jangan kau lupa, tidak semua orang pula yang berusaha memahami ilmu. Jika kau tekun, kau pasti bisa memahaminya sedikit demi sedikit. Orang yang pintar pun dapat terkalahkan oleh orang yang rajin jika dia tidak belajar," terang Kazune. Karin menggangguk-angguk. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi kedewasaan Kazune.

.

.

[_Dalam tertatih tak pernah kau tinggalkanku_]

.

.

"Kazune, aku masih belum mengerti mengenai tata nama _senyawa_," keluh Karin setelah Kazune menerangkan mengenai materi yang telah diujikan di sekolah tadi.

"Untuk bisa mengerjakan soal tata nama _senyawa_ dengan baik, kau harus mengerti dulu mengenai ikatan _ion _dan _kovalen_," ujar Kazune.

"Aku sudah mengerti mengenai ikatan itu!" seru Karin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, coba berikan contoh dari ikatan _ion _dan _kovalen_!" kata Kazune menguji kemampuan Karin.

"Contoh ikatan _ion _misalnya NaCl. Kemudian, kalau contoh dari ikatan _kovalen _itu, CO," seru Karin penuh semangat. Kazune manatapnya dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan. Ia senang karena Karin kini sudah mulai mengerti beberapa dasar ilmu _kimia_. Usahanya selama ini dalam mengajari Karin rupanya tidak sia-sia.

"Bagus. Sekarang akan aku jelaskan mengenai tata nama _senyawa._ Untuk _senyawa ion_, kau cukup menambahkan kata —ida di akhir namanya. Misalnya NaF yakni Natrium Flourida. Jika unsur _logam _nya merupakan anggota dari golongan B, kau harus mencantumkan besar _elektron_ _valensi_ dari golongan B tersebut di pertengahan. Ingat, angkanya harus kau tulis dengan angka _Romawi_. Misalnya saja FeCl3, kau harus menulisnya dengan Besi (III) Klorida. Mengerti?"

Karin mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Untuk _senyawa kovalen_, kau harus menyebutkan jumlah atomnya. Kemudian, di akhir namanya, kau juga harus manbahkan kata —ida."

Karin kembali mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang coba kau tuliskan tata nama dari _senyawa_ PCl5,"

Karin langsung menulis di atas buku latihannya. Ia menuliskan tata nama _senyawa _PCl5 dengan nama _Fosfor Lima Klorida_.

.

.

[_Dengan sabarmu ku tahu yang ku tak tahu_]

.

.

Kazune tersenyum menahan tawa melihat kata-kata yang ditulis oleh Karin. Karin langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Salah ya?" tanya Karin dengan wajah polosnya. Kazune semakin tak tahan untuk tertawa. Namun, dia berusaha menahannya karena tak ingin membuat Karin tersakiti.

"Maksud dari perkataanku menyebutkan jumlah atomnya, bukan dengan angka seperti itu,"

"Lalu dengan apa?"

"Jika jumlahnya 1, kau cukup menulisnya _mono_. Jika 2, _di_. 3, _tri_. Coba kau lihat di buku _text _mu," Karin langsung melihat buku _text _nya. Terdapat penjelasan di sana mengenai tata nama _senyawa_.

"Ah, berarti PCl5 itu ditulis menjadi _Fosfor Pentaklorida_?" tanya Karin. Kazune mengangguk. Karin langsung tersenyum senang. Kazune lalu memberinya beberapa contoh soal agar Karin semakin mengerti.

.

.

[_Engkau, guruku_]

.

.

Karin tersenyum senang melihat hasil _remedial _yang baru saja ia terima. Angka 95 tertera di sana. Betapa bangganya ia karena ini berarti ia berhasil lulus. Dengan penuh kegembiraan, ia langsung menghampiri Kazune dan memeluknya.

"Kau pasti lulus _remedial _kan?" tebak Kazune. Karin hanya mengangguk senang.

"Terima kasih telah mengajariku, Kazune-_sensei_," seru Karin senang. Kazune tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

.

.

[_Apa kabarmu?_]

.

.

Karin menatap ponsel yang berbaring di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia memencet tombol dan memasuki _inbox_ memastikan apakah ada sms yang masuk atau tidak. Sudah seharian ini Kazune sama sekali tidak mengiriminya pesan ataupun kabar.

Saat ini, Kazune pergi untuk mengikuti _olimpiade nasional_. Ia diminta mewakili sekolah. Oleh karena itu, ia menjalani pelatihan dan harus menginap di luar selama beberapa hari. Hal ini membuat Karin merasa sedikit _kesepian_.

.

.

[_Walau dimana berada, semoga berjuta do'a untukmu selamanya_]

.

.

Karin tersenyum senang menatap layar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kazune terdapat di sana.

_From : Kazune Kujo_

_To : Karin Hanazono_

_Subject : ^_^_

_Karin, aku berhasil lolos seleksi olimpiade nasional. Aku akan mewakili Jepang mengikuti olimpiade kimia internasional. Do'akan aku ya. Oh ya, mungkin selama sebulan ini aku tidak bisa pulang karena harus mengikuti pelatihan untuk menghadapi olimpiade. Hati-hati ya di rumah, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Tetap semangat. I'll always in your heart._

Karin tahu, selama sebulan ke depan ia akan kesepian. Namun, ia pun tahu bahwa walau begitu, Kazune akan selalu berada di lubuk hatinya. Karena saat ini Kazune pun sedang berjuang, Karin pun kini ikut berjuang karena tak mau kalah dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

[_Ajari kepakkan sayapku tuk terbang menuju langit tinggi meraih bintang_]

.

.

"Karin, aku pulang!" seru Kazune setibanya ia di rumah. Dengan senyuman indah terlukis di wajahnya, Karin langsung membuka pintu rumah mereka. Ia kemudian menyambut Kazune dengan penuh keharuan. Selain rasa rindu yang selama ini ia rasakan, ia juga merasa bangga karena kini, orang yang berdiri di hadapannya merupakan salah satu pemenang _olimpiade kimia internasional_.

Karin langsung memeluk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Kazune,"

.

.

[_Kau selalu ku kenang_]

.

.

"Karin, kita foto yu, sebagai kenang-kenangan," ajak Kazune setelah mereka makan siang.

"Foto?"

"Iya, kita foto bersama. Aku sudah meminta Nishikiori untuk memotret kita berdua,"

"Kapan?"

"Tepatnya, 5 detik lagi,"

"Hah? 5 detik lagi?"

"3, 2, 1..." Kazune menghitung mundur dan pada saat itu pula muncul Michiru seraya membawa kamera _digital_ di tangannya.

"Hai," sapa Michiru.

"Lho? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya?" tanya Karin heran.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipusingkan. Ayo, sini!" Kazune langsung menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengalungkan _medali _juaranya pada kepalanya dan kepala Karin.

"Siap ya, 3, 2, 1, _cheers_!"

.

.

[_Seluruh pengabdian yang engkau beri, meski ku coba dengan sepenuh hati tak akan terganti_]

.

.

Karin menangis, menatap kue gosong di hadapannya. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia berusaha membuat kue untuk Kazune. Namun, hasilnya gagal total. Semua kue buatannya gosong. Hitam tak berasa. Pun tak berbentuk.

Kazune yang merasa ada yang tidak beres, langsung menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Karin tengah meneteskan air matanya dihadapan tumpukan kue yang gosong. Kazune langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei, jangan bersedih,"

"Huwa... Kazune, padahal aku ingin sekali memberimu kejutan sebagai rasa terima kasih juga ucapan selamat,"

"Hei, sudahlah. Kau tahu, kehadiranmu saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat bahagia,"

"Umh, tapi..."

"Tersenyumlah, karena senyummu itu yang sangat berarti untukku,"

Karin tersenyum dengan sedikit ragu. Kazune langsung mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik ketika tersenyum,"

.

.

[_Terima kasih, guruku_]

.

.

Kazune tersenyum melihat Karin yang kini tengah melonjak gembira karena berhasil lulus sekolah. Dengan segera, Karin langsung menghampiri Kazune dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengajariku selama 3 tahun ini. Kau selalu sabar mengajariku walaupun aku sering mengeluh, walaupun aku sering tidak mengerti,"

Kazune hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya.

"Karin, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" lamarnya. Mata _green emerald _Karin membulat. Ia tak percaya akan perkataan dari pemuda _blonde hair _di hadapannya.

"Ka—Kau serius?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Tentu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu, aku sangat mau,"

Kazune kembali tersenyum menatap Karin yang kini tengah menangis penuh haru.

.

.

[_Kau selalu jadi pahlawanku_]

.

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
